This disclosure relates generally to using information from a user device and a server to suggest an input.
An electronic device, such as smartphone, typically includes a virtual keyboard for inputting information. The virtual keyboard includes characters areas, or virtual keys, which are selected to input a corresponding character. More specifically, the electronic device receives an input, such as a touch, on the virtual keyboard, and makes a determination as to which character was selected based on that input. In making the determination, the electronic device may take into account, e.g., where the touch occurred relative to a character on the virtual keyboard, and how long the touch occurred at that location, among other things.
A server, which receives input from numerous electronic devices over the course of time, is able to make determinations about the content of that input. For example, the server is able to determine which content is received most frequently, and the frequency at which that content is received. The server is also able to perform other types of processing, such as spelling and grammatical checks on input received from a user device.